capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Cannon Spike
Cannon Spike, known as in Japan, is a multi-directional shooter arcade game released in 2000 by Psikyo and in 2001 for the Sega Dreamcast by Capcom. It uses Capcom-designed characters and runs on Sega's Naomi Hardware. ''Cannon Spike is similar to games like Smash TV and Capcom's Commando, although with primary focus on boss fighting. Promotional artwork for the game was done by Kinu Nishimura. The game's western name, "Cannon Spike", comes from the trademark attack performed by Cammy, one of three characters from the Street Fighter series and one of the protagonists of this title. Gameplay In its arcade incarnation, the game is played using a joystick and three buttons; Shoot, Mark (used to lock onto a targeted enemy), and Attack (a close-range strike, usually more powerful or with greater knock-back compared to ordinary shooting). In addition to these basic commands, each character also has a ranged Special attack (unleashed by pressing Shoot and Attack simultaneously), a close-range Special (Mark and Attack simultaneously), and a Super Special (all three buttons simultaneously). The use of the Super Special requires a Special Token, occasionally dropped by a defeated enemy and always dropped by a defeated ally in two-player mode. Characters The game's playable characters, all of whom come from a range of Capcom games, include: * Cammy - Cammy appears in her Delta Red costume (Super Street Fighter II), however the player can unlock her Shadaloo outfit from Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold. * Arthur - Instead of the typical tiny knight from the Ghosts 'n Goblins series, Arthur fights from inside a giant golden robot armed with a gunlance. * Baby Bonnie Hood - From the Darkstalkers series. * Mega Man (original) - From the Mega Man series. * Charlie - From Street Fighter Alpha. * Fallen Balrog - A "dark version" of Balrog (Vega) from the Street Fighter series. * Shiba - A "new" original character, based upon Siva from Three Wonders. * Simone - Another "new" original character. She is a cyborg with superhuman strength and works alongside Arthur. Simone is based upon Linn Kurosawa from Alien vs. Predator. Story In the year 20XX, a troubled economy wreaks havoc on the world, and terrorism is rampant. With warfare spreading to every city, people live in constant fear. To combat the terrorists' robot soldiers, the World Union for Peace organizes a special force equipped with specialized for ultimate mobility. It is up to this Anti-Robot Special Force led by Cammy to enter into battle and rid the world of the robot manace. Credits :Capcom Staff Executive Producer: Y.Okamoto Producer: T.Minami Main Graphic Designer: Kinu Nishimura Graphic Designer: ikego daino, Togacchi, U-Pack, Hideki, GB, Sensei, Harumaru, Hideaki Katagiri Title Logo Designer: Ukabin Coordinator: T.Sadamoto, Y.Seto :Psikyo Staff Director: Shin. Nakamura Programmer: Kenichi Fujita, Kunihiko Nogomi, Michiaki Negoro, Katsuya Shikanouchi, Kokichi Ogi Graphic Designer: Wataru Yamazaki, Hideyuki Oda, Ikuya Yoshida, Keizou "F3" Fujita, Narumi Tauchi, Yasuhide Maeda, Masayuki Kato, You Mizusaki Sound Designer: Masaki Izutani, Toshiya Kobayashi, Kaori Kumakura, Kensuke Sato Voice Actor: Yuki Matsuoka, Miki Ogura, Yuka Itaha, Kunihiko Tatsumi, Kiyotomi Narikinya, Yoshinori Shima Special Thanks to: All Capcom Staff & All Psikyo Staff, ...and You Trivia *In Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, one of Cammy's costumes is her Cannon Spike outfit. Her win-quotes against certain opponents (such as Charlie Nash and Vega) while wearing this outfit have several references to this game. See also *''Gunbird 2'' *''Taisen Net Gimmick: Capcom & Psikyo All Stars'' Gallery Cannon_Spike_Group.png|''Group'' CannonShiba.png|''Shiba'' CannonSimone.png|''Simone'' tumblr_okz5z8lW5h1ug2uiho1_1280.jpg|''Arcade flyer'' tumblr_pcdluxZ5Nh1ug2uiho1_1280.jpg|''Arcade flyer'' Box Art CannonJapan.png|''Japan'' CannonCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' CannonEurope.png|''Europe'' External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070915214056/http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/arcade/gunspike/ Gun Spike official site] (archive) *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:2000 video games